


A Brief Phone Call

by carpfish



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Warming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpfish/pseuds/carpfish
Summary: April misbehaves while August is taking a work call.
Relationships: August/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	A Brief Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the A3! Kink meme. Brief hints of voyeurism, August x December x April, and July -> August included.

The hideout is quiet, punctuated only by the faintest of wet, muffled sounds, until the shrill xylophone chord synths of August's ringtone shatters the silence.  
  
April looks up at August with a baleful glare, but any intended intimidation factor is severely undercut by the fact that he is currently on his knees with August's cockhead between his lips. August reaches down to rub his head fondly before flashing him an apologetic smile.  
  
"It's from July," he explains. "You know I have to take this call."  
  
April gives a forceful snort of discontentment, but obediently pulls back to get off August's cock nonetheless. Only for August to grip him by tightly by the hair, keeping him where he is with one hand, while he raises the phone to his ear with the other.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll make this quick. We'll pick up where we left off in just a moment," he says, reassuringly. "Just keep quiet for now, okay?"  
  
Keeping quiet is much easier said than done, when August answers the call and immediately drags April's head forward until his nose is pressed flushed against his crotch. April makes a small, guttural noise of discomfort, but he's practiced enough to relax his throat and suppress his gag reflex as August slides snugly in to the hilt. For someone who pretends to be so soft-spoken, he can certainly be demanding, but at least it's not like he's asking April for the impossible.  
  
As August starts talking business with July, something about HQ needing a rush order of sedatives, his fingers card through the strands of April's bangs. The idle contact is more soothing than April would like to admit, and he finds himself growing comfortable, despite the stiffness in his jaw. April eyes gradually fall closed as he tastes the salty tang of August's skin on his tongue, and the steady trickle of precum that's surely dripping down his throat. The coarse hair of August's pubes tickle against his nose as he takes a deep breath, and he can smell the sweat and heavy scent of it, letting his mind go blank of everything save for the heat and weight of August's cock. Despite August's orders to stay silent, a muffled moan of contentment escapes April, and his tongue shifts slightly against the underside of August's shaft.  
  
August's speech stutters from above, but before April has time to gloat, August's grip tightens as a warning. Unfortunately, if August wanted an obedient, passive cockwarmer, then he should have gone with December, who'd probably fall asleep even while deepthroating. Instead, he'd chosen April, who is categorically obligated to be a little shit at all times. He draws the tip of his tongue along the thick vein on the underside of August's cock, and is immediately rewarded with August pulling his hair hard enough to bring tears to his eyes, and send a jolt of arousal down towards his own budding erection.  
  
It's too bad that the phone call with July isn't quite as brief as August had claimed, because it isn't long before April's teasing has August shifting in his seat, his cock twitching in April's mouth with every tempting scrape of teeth. There's not much room to thrust when April's taken him this deep, but August's hips jerk with small, futile movements as the call goes on. April's a bit too lost in his own head to pay proper attention to the phone conversation, but he can pick out the breathiness of August's voice, the way his voice breaks slightly whenever April sucks lightly on his length. There's no way that July's missing that either, so hopefully he'll get a hint and end the damn call soon. Or he might draw it out longer for his own sick enjoyment, the bastard. Not that April really has room to judge, though.  
  
April's hands have been braced against August's knees for most of this time, but now he trails one hand up fondle August's balls, as he sucks, and apparently that's what does it. August slaps a hand against his mouth in a useless attempt to stifle the moan that escapes him, and makes a hasty excuse to call July back later before tossing the phone onto the couch. Then both hands are in April's hair dragging him off at a speed that has him coughing.  
  
"April, you _bad boy_ ," August says, pride and menace curling at the edges of his smile. "You couldn't wait even a few minutes. Like choking on my cock that much, do you?"  
  
April can't even deny the accusation as August's foot finds the crotch of his pants, nudging at the obviously tented front. A shudder goes through April's body as he steps lightly on it, just enough to hurt, and he can't help but hang his head in a limp nod, throat too hoarse for a verbal reply.  
  
August's fingertips ghost down the side of April's face before tugging his head forward again by the jaw. "In that case, I won't deny you any longer. Show me what a perfect little cocksleeve you are, April."  
  
April swallows hard and closes his eyes as he opens his mouth to take August's cock in once again.


End file.
